


Fire of the Lions

by spadeK



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Alternative Universe-Early 20th Century, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Minor OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, non-consensual anal sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 一个分歧而后和解相爱的故事。伊万为了学术事业离开了俄国去往欧洲，定居德国，期间卡佳因为记恨他不肯结婚而举报他是同性恋，伊万因此被关进了精神病院，治疗师是斯乜尔加科夫。后来阿廖沙从米佳那里得到消息只身前往德国。
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov/Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fire of the Lions

他在一阵眩晕中转醒，酒精和各种药物的气味筑成封闭空间，冷气钻入毛孔，周遭黑暗好像无数只窥视的眼睛。忽地一瞬间，那些眼睛全睁开了，化作被照得刺目的四面白墙，他才发觉自己裸着上身被铐在电疗椅上，穿白大褂的治疗师正用手电查看他的眼皮。

瞄见那张脸，他顿时感到生理性恶心。

“您的进展仍令我非常失望，伊万·费奥多罗维奇。"斯乜尔加科夫凑近欣赏他的厌恶，那微笑仿佛蠕虫爬过皮肤。“为了您的康复，从今天起我不得不开始电疗。"

伊万一言不发，只是轻蔑地看着他把触角一根根接在自己脉搏上，好像在俯视奴隶。斯乜尔加科夫被激怒了，戴着手套的指尖摸了摸他的心跳，抚过乳头：“怎么，难道您还指望有谁能阻止我吗，您相信这种奇迹？”

听到奇迹，伊万昏沉的头脑霎时一清，心中浮现出阿廖沙的形象。他闭上双眼，咬紧牙关，把全部意志集中在这个形象上，第一波电击来得快而猛，眼前的白光猝然炸裂成无边黑暗，撕扯着全身神经要吞没他。在黑暗中心，斯乜尔加科夫的声音柔柔响起：“我还是那两个问题，只要您回答，奇迹立马就能发生。您的同性恋倾向是从何时开始的，对象是谁？”

伊万缓缓睁开眼睛，感觉麻木正在退去，血液重新流回血管，像某种粘稠化学液体。斯乜尔加科夫见他张口欲说话，欣喜地凑过去，冷不防被狠狠啐了一脸。第二波电击随着斯乜尔加科夫的狞笑而来，电压变低但时间更长，仿佛蚁群慢慢啃食肌骨，汇成一只巨手攥住身心，一块块将他的血肉剥去，头脑所建筑的一切在土崩瓦解.....就在他要失去意识的刹那，斯乜尔加科夫关掉开关，意犹未尽地观赏他苍白的脸。

“帕维尔·费奥多罗维奇。”伊万艰难开口，虚弱语气中有种狂野、罕见的真诚。“如果你还把自己当个卡拉马佐夫，就干脆电死我吧。"

斯乜尔加科夫怔住——伊万从未这样叫过他，这令他此刻重新将眼前人视为兄弟，而非多年来爱与恨的痛苦源头，可他却感觉心中欲火更盛。他把这个称呼和狠话当作伊万的服软，恨不得对方彻底败下阵来："别以为您不回答我就不知道答案。您为什么会被关进疯人院，我们都十分清楚。"

伊万冷笑一声，眯起眼睛似乎在看一个自以为是的小丑，电疗椅此时成了王座。斯乜尔加科夫着迷地打量他，摘掉手套，蹲下身去脱他的裤子，声音变得如女人般妩媚：“我可比您想象的要了解您，因为我们本是同类，无法互相欺瞒——仅这一点，阿列克谢就做不到吧？想想您为他说过多少谎，却不敢让他知道？您把自己的思想结晶完整地交给他，他却不能理解！因为他的世界太大，容得下所有爱和苦难，可唯独容不下您这个跟他一样的反叛者....."

"闭嘴。"伊万呼吸急促起来，暴露身体隐私最能剥夺人的尊严，尤其在这羞辱和那个名字同时到来时，与此相比他宁愿遭受电击。斯乜尔加科夫抚过他双腿之间，激起他一阵轻颤。治疗师满意地挑了挑眉：“只是他的名字就已经能让您这么兴奋了？不知他看到您的反应会作何感想，您可是他亲哥哥啊....."他忽然被某种仇恨摄住，看着伊万的表情，他再次按下开关，手上用力撸动他的阴茎，令它很快在电流刺激下挺立。他往手心吐了一口唾沫，抹在伊万的腿根，把自己衣服脱个精光：“什么卡拉马佐夫家的理性化身，婊子，你这里倒挺诚实嘛。这些年身居异国，见不到阿列克谢，你必定忍得很难受吧？可怜呐，您在远离俄国的自由之地，对他来说跟死了有何区别？让我成全您，看看您能有多喜欢....."

他跨上前，两腿绕过扶手勾住椅背，掰开臀瓣对准伊万的硬挺坐了下去。伊万顿时感觉像被扼住咽喉，下一秒斯乜尔加科夫阉人般的面孔贴着鼻子摇晃，又快要让他呕吐。新的恶心感如针管在抽空他的身体，和斯乜尔加科夫的滚烫呼吸混合，强烈到他几乎忘了电流作用下的四肢麻木尚未完全退去。斯乜尔加科夫微瞌双目，被仇恨深情扭曲的脸紧挨他冰冷的脸上下起伏，身下传来的阵阵湿润好像缠紧的蛇沿着皮肤滑行。那人注视着他，低头亲吻他脸颊，伸出舌头舔着他的眼角，那里已经溢出生理性泪水。

“滚！”他怒喝道，本能地扯动被铐住的手脚，骨头咯咯作响，这徒劳挣扎反令斯乜尔加科夫更激动了，更用力地操着他，还伸手爱抚他的颈部。伊万强压下恶心，从齿缝里挤出一句：“你究竟想从我这得到什么？”

粗暴攫取猛然停顿，斯乜尔加科夫丧失语言能力般地重复：“得到什么.....我想得到什么？”

“你费那么大劲申请成为我的治疗师，两个月来无所不用其极地折磨我，又不杀我.....不如说说你想要什么，我可以立马给你，你满意的话就给我个痛快。"

“我想让你不再隐忍，想看你失去理智，想让你把自己诚实地整个交给我，就像你对……”此刻斯乜尔加科夫反倒说不出那个名字了，对方的冷静在挑战底线，他掐住伊万的脖子逼他跟自己对视。“你从未蓄意报复过谁吧，即使卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺芙娜出卖你、害你被关在疯人院，你仍然认为她不配你去报复？我要你的爱和你的复仇。你还不明白吗，你我共享同一个肮脏秘密，而你不为人知的黑暗只有交给我才安全，否则就会沦落到世人最不齿的地步！”

“自从父亲死后，我对自己发过誓，宁死也不要活在地狱里。"伊万抬眼看他，居然带着几分悲悯。似乎不期待对方听懂，他兀自继续说道，"被关的都是些什么人？怪胎，抑郁症患者，自杀未遂者，疯子，逃婚女人，同性恋，瘾君子.....他们生来有错吗，生来就想被关在疯人院？哪个不是社会罪行的后果？社会把他们逼至此等地步，却又丝毫不容忍他们，扣上边缘人的帽子让他们自己承担这个后果，任由他们落到这地方、落在你这种恶魔手里。已经身处地狱的人怎能宽容后来者呢？只会变本加厉地折磨他们，将自己受过的苦报复般地施加在他们身上，从此轮回下去.....因为宽容才是真正强者的特性，他们早已失去了这种力量，假若有一日它真的被当作礼物赋予他们，他们也承受不起——接受了作为统治者的上帝，反而无法接受他的恩典了，他们就这样把自由拱手上交然后再判自己下地狱，永远无法得救。你就是这号东西，斯乜尔加科夫，一辈子只配呆在里面。"

啪一个耳光打在伊万脸上，接着火辣的疼痛很快被湿润覆盖，原来是斯乜尔加科夫在舔舐刚才留下的红痕，浑身颤抖起来——他快到了。为了克制生理反应，伊万死死咬住牙关，血腥味在齿间弥漫开来，被一根指头强行撬开嘴摩挲着牙龈。斯乜尔加科夫吻他的力度仿佛能把他整张脸撕下来，“您几时在精神上成了阿列克谢·费奥多罗维奇的奴隶？太让我失望了....."

敲门声打断了他，告知楼下有他的访客。斯乜尔加科夫只得起身整理好衣服，粗鲁地擦了擦伊万腿间自己留下的白浊，锁上门离开。

伊万闭起眼睛，试图在充满光线的房间里寻得一处黑暗，并在它的庇护下入睡，这样就闻不见身上残留的腥味。

***

“我渴望你。你可以独自而纯粹地拥有我，包括我最骄傲和最羞耻的一切。"

这是伊万写在日记里的话，跟其他杂乱无章的字句混合，关于古典主义哲学摘论，社会学笔记，热力学公式推导，音乐史阅读心得，甚至琐碎日程.....只有他自己知道，把这些都写在日记本上是为了分散注意力，以免他一翻开它就忍不住提笔写下无数对自己兄弟的不堪想法，而这在德国极其危险，会令他身败名裂、锒铛入狱——但其实他潜意识里向往这个结果，与所有他遭受过的、正在遭受的比起来，又算得了什么？也许这个结果会结束所有折磨。魔鬼虽已离去，可他持续生活在不知魔鬼何时重归的忧惧中，尤其在身处异国的时日，因为他很清楚阿廖沙固然坚定无私地留在故土，却已经不会再为他祈祷。

开往欧洲大陆的列车在那个雪夜呼啸而来，那次伊万决定将自己彻底放逐出俄国。他刻意绕了路经过阿廖沙的住所，希望能遇见他，即使他已经消失了好几个月。

阿廖沙立于大雪的阴影里，在望见伊万时收回了视线，似乎早就在等他。伊万疾步走过去，一把扯住阿廖沙的领子把他拎到面前，试图从他脸上找出什么答案，而阿廖沙的面容天真得像个谜。犹如两个强弩之末的战士相逢，他们面带某种奇异微笑注视着彼此。

“快进屋吧，二哥。你看上去很累。"阿廖沙说着要去开门。

“不用，我不是专程来找你的！再说，马车还在等我。"阿廖沙挑眉的样子令伊万意识到了这个谎言的拙劣，他索性保持缄默，等待对方用话语来破解。

阿廖沙环视四周，压低声音。“我现在是地下组织一员。"

"什么组织？"伊万头脑嗡地一响，他好像能预料对方会说什么。

“布尔什维克革命组织。同志们的主要任务是团结群众力量为基础，待时机成熟准备武装起义推翻沙皇专制，建立无产阶级政府。目前我们的使命尚处于初级阶段，我负责通讯联络和宣讲，相信很快就能进入下一阶段。"阿廖沙声音始终低沉，但双眸明亮，闪耀着某种令伊万感到陌生而恐惧的神采。

”是了，当然。这很符合你。"他强作镇定，喉咙深处滚烫如火。"所以你还是用反叛替代了上帝？你想变成革命者，嗯？"

阿廖沙摇摇头。"不是我想成为谁，伊万，我在告诉你我的事业。不过你说得对，也许我一直都是革命者，也许我当初信仰上帝就是为了最终推翻他。可见你还是很了解我的，"说到这里他忽地紧握了下伊万的双手，很快又放开。"你构想过新世纪吗，一个没有压迫人人平等的未来？那里没有皇帝，地主，上帝和手持刑具的成群红衣教士，只有在大地上生活的、互助互爱的人们；阶级会被消灭，因为大家会献出自己所得来给予他人，那时清贫将不是一种耻辱，反而是一种幸福.....人人信任彼此，还需要什么上帝呢？他代表旧世界，所有旧世界的代表和它本身都会消亡，新纪元将紧接着建立在它们的残骸上。我们活在残骸碎骨中，这多么不幸啊！没有乌托邦是不幸的，尤其在如今这个艰难时代。等新世纪来临，那时不会有天堂般的和谐，却会有人世间的和谐，而这和谐并非靠祈祷，是靠我们亲手奋斗创造来的！我现在就是在推动它早日到来，如果你想知道的话。”

“你知道我会来？你早就在等我，要扔下所有然后....."伊万突然哽住，冷静地盯着弟弟几秒，发出一阵凄厉笑声。“把所有都摧毁干净然后在其上建立新生活，对吧？过不了多久沙皇、地主、上帝、阶级就全被你们清除了，正像当初它们被建立那样？如此迅疾而决绝，这就是俄国人，做事从不留余地。但俄国人需要鞭子，如果没有某种强迫性力量抽打他们，就会变成烂泥。你要用人民取代上帝来作为鞭子，用政治理论来代替圣经，那这和创造新的崇拜对象有什么区别？这样过去没有成功，现在也不可能成功。你说的和谐来得快，去得更快，因为跟自由相比，任何和谐都是猥琐的。阿廖沙，我真不敢相信，你如此爱人类，今天却也要做这种事了，基督式的爱果然是谁也不爱....."

"够了。"阿廖沙打断他，脸上丝毫不见争辩的热情，只见岩石般的意志。大概由于愠怒，他面颊微微泛红，倔强地看着兄长。

伊万猛地退后，差点跌倒——阿廖沙从未对他用过这么无情的语气，令他几乎认不出自己的亲兄弟了。他深吸一口气，转身，头也不回地离去。脚下的雪越踩越厚，他越走越慢，但身后阿廖沙的沉默远比他的脚步坚定。你会挽留我吗，会吗......这个问题几乎把他的心撕裂开来，他已经承受不住哪怕多一秒的默然，尤其此刻火车轰鸣似乎已在耳畔。像是下定了什么决心，伊万忽然顿住，大步折回去，扯过阿廖沙的领子，用尽全身力气吻他。感到对方伸手抱着他时，眼角有温热的东西流下，他很庆幸大雪不会暴露这点。阿廖沙颤抖地回吻他，伸出舌尖慢慢厮磨他的齿关，手指沿着脖颈抚摸颚骨，摩挲他的耳朵。他的温柔几乎令伊万忘了方才他理想的冷酷——当伊万刹那反应过来时已快要喘不过气。

“跟我一起走，阿廖什卡。”他近乎绝望地说，手还搭在阿廖沙心口。

“不，你留下。”阿廖沙动作轻柔，语气却不容反驳。“你对我们太没信心了。如果你在初衷下都未去做一件事，难道经过深思熟虑就会去做吗？很多问题是没有唯一固定答案的，只有实践才能证明。你将看到一个阳光照遍每个角落的新世界，它是为你、为工人农民、为所有受苦的人。对我有点信心，万尼亚....."

“你跟我走，否则从现在起你我断绝关系。"伊万感觉说的每个字都像刀扎在自己身上。雪花模糊了视线，他看不清阿廖沙的表情，手也从他胸前滑落。

阿廖沙退开了。他听见他说：“我向你保证。”

伊万忘记自己是怎么再次转身离去，一步步踏着积雪走向马车，又登上列车的，好像完成这些步骤的是个幽灵。回过神来时辽阔的俄国大地正从车窗外呼啸而过，很快他将身处科隆，维也纳，巴黎，任何地方。他真的对阿廖沙没有信心吗？不，他怀疑一切，早就对人性失去了希望，罔论去为此抗争——他们是不同意义上的反抗者，阿廖沙知道这点，而知道又有什么用.....俄国是片白色沼泽，不仅他们无法改变它，遥远的圣人也无法改变，可至少阿廖沙不会像他此刻般体会尽己所能后的无力感。他下意识抿起嘴——阿廖沙的吻似乎有股淡淡的血腥味，但他丝毫未提起自己为这事业所受的苦，也许是风餐露宿，四处奔走，甚至被捕受过折磨....伊万不敢再想下去，不过阿廖沙确实和以前不同了，那种冷定坚忍的神情他从未在他身上见过。他再次感觉自己熟悉的世界在无声崩塌瓦解，而他居然对此怀着复仇般的期待。

“我向你保证。” 阿廖沙最后的话在耳边回响。理想究竟能把一个人变成什么样呢？

***

斯乜尔加科夫无法形容打开办公室门见到来人那一刻的震惊。访客站起身，帽子拿在手里。有一瞬间，治疗师几乎认不出眼前这个风尘仆仆的年轻人，但很难认不出这双眼睛，毕竟他对痛恨的事物都难以忘怀。

“有何贵干，阿列克谢·费奥多罗维奇？"他挂上假笑，用蛇一样的目光打量来客，随时准备喷出毒液。

“我是为了家兄伊万而来，现在他是您名下的患者。"阿廖沙站在桌前，语气十分诚恳。“我来问他现状如何，什么时候才能出院。"

斯乜尔加科夫对他的从容感到恼火，他憎恶阿廖沙，尤其憎恶他即使在此刻也依旧不变的胜利者姿态。“如果我说他随时能出院，您想怎样？"

"自然是继续照顾他，直到他完全康复。"

“完全康复?“斯乜尔加科夫好像听了笑话似地笑得全身颤栗，毫不介意在对方面前失态。”您太不了解您兄长了，他何时完全康复过？如果我告诉您，您才是导致他变成这样的罪魁祸首，是他自愿被关在这里呢？您最没资格干预我和他，不过是出于可笑的血缘，您才从您那拯救人类的无用功中抽出点闲暇来看看自己兄弟，谁需要这种无处安放的过剩温情？"

“您也是我的兄弟。”阿廖沙始终平静地直视着他。

这句话犹如一拳打在眼眶上，斯乜尔加科夫愣住，恶毒笑容还残留在嘴角。阿廖沙的眼神令他太阳穴刺痛，大脑一片空白，只有疯狂的妒忌叫嚣着在淹没他。他想把眼前这人踏在脚下，用指甲撕，用牙咬……总之用所有最原始的办法损毁他，但他下一秒又觉得阿廖沙甚至不配自己这么做。

“这事没得商量。你从我这里夺走的已经够多了。”治疗师总算找回了自己的声音。

***

伊万是被颠簸醒的。从睡眠中缓缓睁开双眼，他感觉四肢悬空，周身被暖意包围，肋骨贴着某个温热跳动的东西。阿廖沙正抱着他穿梭于走廊上，白炽灯光下他的面部轮廓显得格外失真，注意到伊万的动静，他低头看他一眼示意噤声。

他没想说话。比起在这样的时刻亲眼见到阿廖沙、感到他在身边，什么疑问都不再重要。

阿廖沙轻而快地穿过一排排病房，打开了最后几间病房的门锁——撒谎、潜行、偷窃、逃跑，他都做得如此娴熟且无愧，令伊万不禁想象他在地下革命组织的日子，他初次做这些事时羞怯的决心，当时不为理想犹豫，现在也不为自己犹豫.....或许阿廖沙未曾真正变过，他忽然感觉熟悉纹路开始重新在心上生长。

在幸福来临之前，他想起自己过去的痛苦。是时候做个彻底了结了。

知觉已经回到四肢，于是在阿廖沙正要走出大楼时他挣脱开他的双臂，伸出手：“钥匙。” 冰冷金属触感落在手心，他迎上对方询问的眼神，叮嘱道。“在这里等我，我马上就回来。”

他来到斯乜尔加科夫的办公室门口，发现那人仍在桌前埋首工作，脸上挂着专注而扭曲的狞笑。有那么几秒，在里面透出的昏暗灯光下，伊万就站在原地看着那笑容，一如当年那个改变命运的惨夜前他凝视自己的父亲，不过此刻的恨意更加鲜明，好像永久熄灭前拼命燃烧的烈火。他轻轻地把门反锁了，然后头也不回地离开，除了跟卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺芙娜诀别那次，这大概是第二次他脚步如此轻快自由。

病人们已经跑了出来，由于不适应而挥舞着双臂，触摸所有能触摸的东西。隔壁病房的那个大胡子酒鬼早已醉了，举着私藏的伏特加洒了一地，伊万掏出火柴把它点燃，瞬间地上窜起一条火舌，开始向两边蔓延。

“我们自由啦！都烧光吧！”大胡子酒鬼欢呼道，病人们纷纷将目光所及能搬动的一切和私藏的所有东西投入火焰，有人甚至脱下病服扔了进去。火很快爬上墙壁，浓烟熏黑了刺目的白色，和空气中药剂残留的化学成分擦出轻微噼啪声。火警器尖锐地响起，仿佛某种压抑许久的回声，病人们全都跑出来，欢声笑语溢满空间。

伊万躲在走廊角落里，坚持看到大火封住了治疗师办公室的门，才迈开脚步跑下楼梯，正撞见阿廖沙逆着人流艰难而上。他急忙抓住他，拉着他的手跟人群一起冲出了出去。火势几乎吞没了整幢大楼，月亮披上一层橘红色幻影，显得冷血而鬼魅，在幽蓝夜空下宛如往日与未来同时重现。火光中传来欢歌掌声，有人赤身裸体相伴起舞，巨大的灰色建筑好像一头重伤巨兽颓然倒下，甚至发不出一声呻吟。跟阿廖沙并肩站在这末世地狱般的盛景前，伊万竟第一次感到了希望。

“米佳给我看了你的日记，你入院后他从卡捷琳娜·伊凡诺芙娜那里执意取走的。”阿廖沙偏过头，注视着光影跳跃在他消瘦的侧脸上。“他没有看，说只放心交给我。”

“现在它是你的了。”伊万与他目光相遇，伸手抚了抚他的眉骨。“我想这是我此生最后一场大火。"

他们相视一笑回身离去，没有停下脚步，也没有松开手。

end.


End file.
